


Bound to suffer

by VenomousVore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Dark Steve Rogers, Dildos, Gags, Home Invasion, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Latex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony is nineteen, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomousVore/pseuds/VenomousVore
Summary: Steve sneaks into the Stark mansion with one goal in mind. Taking the nineteen-year-old heir home, to live out a life of pleasure.





	Bound to suffer

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see tony suffer a bit

The man stalked throughout the house until he found the youngest Stark’s room, nineteen-year-old Anthony Edward Stark was tangled in crisp sheets, mouth open with his throat bared and vulnerable.  Something in him wanted to wrap his hand around it, engulf it and squeeze just to watch those beautiful eyes widen and see how much power he held over him. Perhaps he would soon, but for now, his doll needed to be packed up for the ride home.

The duffel hanging from his shoulder felt heavier in his mind, just a little reminder as if to what those objects would be used for momentarily. Gently unclipping and unzipping the bag, the broad-shouldered man pulled the pecker gag from the bag along with a vile of sedative. A little special concoction that’d remove any use of the younger's body for hours.

It had been a quick pinch to the sleeping younger man’s neck, his dark brow furrowing momentarily before Steve pushed the gag into the man’s open cavern. The rough movement causing the boy’s eyes to open in fear, as he roughly fought to no avail and the gag had been clipped tightly. 

“It’s alright Tony, you’ll never have to feel anything but pleasure ever again,” The man’s baritone crooned, seeing the growing panic in wide and endlessly searching eyes. The question burning in the air, Tony wanted to know why he’d suddenly gone limp, why he couldn’t move.

Steve smiled softly, fishing through his things for the scissors before plucking them up in his skilled hand. Cutting off the tank top and boxers holding to tan skin, humming at the muffled whines and growls coming from behind the gag.

Gripping the boy’s hips and roughly turning him over, Steve laced up his arms to the point when he turned him back over the young Stark almost looked as if his arms had been torn off. Steve used a hand to lift the young man’s chin before the other wrapped firmly around the soft appendage between the boy’s legs causing his eyes to bulge in protest.

Tony stared into cobalt blue eyes, that kept him captive almost as much as the sedative did.

“I’m going to take you away from this,” the blond man whispered, giving the limp dick a few jerks and earning some bitten off moans. Slipping the cock ring from his bag and carefully locking it around the soft flesh he grinned.

When Tony tried to protest, Steve lifted his hand and pressed on the gag, “Just keep sucking on this baby,” The angry glare he received was all he needed to see what Tony thought of that.

Reaching for the lube filled syringe and a nice sound, the blond gently nestled the syringe in the slit of the younger man’s dick before deploying the plunger. Watching as the tan smooth skin twitched and a startled bitten off moan tried to push through the gag. Grabbing the little rod, he carefully guided it to the slit; eyes moving up to meet the younger man’s scared yet defiant eyes as he slid it in and connected it to the ring so it’d stay.

“Your tight little hole is next,” Tony was informed as the bigger man found exactly the toy he was looking for. The absolute terror on the boy’s face made the blond harder in his pants, the toy was a large dildo that was more or less reinforced to feel heavy and full when placed inside. Displaying it on the Stark’s stomach, Steve could almost laugh because even with how big the toy was, he would be bigger.

Grabbing the man’s ankles and situating them to the sides in a spread, Steve moved to prop the boy against the headboard and use the pillows to prop up his hips. The shift left an empty moan to fall, likely from the sound stimulating him. Reaching for the lube, the soldier's large hand came forward to further the man’s cheeks. Smiling at how the skin was growing sticky with sweat. The poor thing was scared.

His thumb circled the tanish pink puckered hole, watching as the muscles struggled to try to tighten in case something dared try pushing in. Slicking the same thumb with some lube, Steve began gently massaging the area along with his perineum before pushing the digit in.

While he worked the teen on his thumb, his free hand fished for the rope in his bag. It was only around a foot and a half but it’d do. Wrapping it around the brunettes balls, Steve made sure that the delicate skin was pulled tight in need. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” 

Slathering more lube onto his fingers, his index finger quickly joined his thumb. Mind so focused on the task at hand he missed the sobs falling from the boy as he continued to stretch the virgin body. The boy may be a bit of a player, but no hole was this resistant if it'd been used.  Adding another finger, he punched the breath out of the body, his free hand giving the top of the boy’s leg a smack when he noticed how those beautiful brown eyes were squeezed shut.

“You’re gonna watch beautiful, or Mommy and Daddy are going to pay for it,” this was enough to make those big eyes open. Loud arguing curses pushing at the gag in as much rage as Tony could muster.

“They’ll be okay, you just have to be good Tony,” Steve supplied, pushing at the gag once again until the man with his little strength suckled at it.

“Keep doing that, it will take your mind off what’s next,” applying lube to the purple dildo,  he used his fingers that were already nestled inside the body to slowly pull back and open the whole enough for him to push the head of the toy in.

The choking and hurt noise that escaped left him chuckling, “I know it’s big, but you’ll have to deal with it,” The toy continued in through the tight walls, not stopping even as pleas were released, the long toy didn’t stop till its end was firmly seated against the teen's perineum. What Tony couldn’t see was the spot for the batteries, but he’d figure that out later.

“So good for me,” Steve cooed in comfort, a hand running over Tony’s twitching abdomen. Four things remained in the bag, leaving the blond excited as he pulled out the chastity belt. Groans erupted when Steve moved the younger man’s legs back down as to slide his legs through, the dildo in the younger man’s body big enough to ache as he moved.

“This is going to help keep that in,” locking it shut and pulling on it for good measure. The boy’s manhood was hidden from the world.  Staring at the almost empty duffel, the latex suit was quickly removed. Tony’s face had tears and sweat dripping, eyed terrified as he suckled at the gag to help ground himself. His temples throbbed with his heart, still barely able to move as the material was being slid over his legs with some lube to help get it on.

The material had the same laces as the bands on his arms, the minute the material was slid over his hips. The other man was tightening it so his legs were pressed tightly together and in its own way pushing the toy further up.

“Stop!” He tried to scream but it did nothing, his only reply a firm hand to his mouth to encourage him to suck again. Which he did, not sure why it helped so much but it did. Steve managed then to slide the bound arms in and continued until the suit was firmly on and coiled around the man’s throat.

Two small patches rested over the chest area, they were snapped open exposing skin until the man’s meaty fingers pushed in and pulled out what he was looking for. The younger man’s nipples were centered, the soldier getting lost at the sight as he rolled them harshly. Gripping tightly and making sure they were standing at attention before he pulled out the clamps and closed the patches covering the hard flesh. 

“Almost done Tony, then we can go,” The man assured, the words causing the younger to scream. He didn’t want to go, he couldn’t! Pulling the final item from the bag, the blond undid the back before bringing the boy’s body closer so that he was leaning into his chest.

“It’s okay, don’t be afraid,” he tried, covering the teen’s face with the mask leaving his face a blank state before clasping the back shut.

With the duffel now empty the young boy could fit inside, it took some adjustments but Steve was soon able to zip it up. Fishing through his pockets for the car keys and remote the soldier gave the remote a quick press activating the toy inside the boy’s body. He could tell it worked because the strap around his shoulder shifted ever so slightly from the movements.

“We can finally go home,”


End file.
